Reunited?
by accioyana
Summary: What happens when Chloe visits Barden? What's in it for our resident DJ?
1. Chapter 1

The idea of this fic came to me when the news confirmed that Kendrick and Snow will be back for Pitch Perfect 2, kind of my take on how Chloe will be back in the picture. AND YES, THIS IS A BECHLOE FIC. Rating may change as the fic progresses.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pitch Perfect

* * *

"All right everyone, for next week, all of you must choose a song that hits home in your heart." Beca said to the Bellas.

"Awww, our Oompa Loompa's being a softy now." Fat Amy teased the smaller girl.

"Shut up." Beca smilingly replied. "You all agreed singing was way better than actually talking so we can get to know more about each other."

"I'm just teasing, short stuff." Fat Amy laughed and stood up, gathering her things, the other Bellas followed suit.

"Bye guys, have a happy weekend."

The girls got out of the rehearsal place, leaving Beca behind. She piled the musical sheets left on a chair and placed it in her bag. She was pushing the white board to the side making room for their next rehearsal when she heard the door open. "Stacie I swear to God if you're sneaking with one of your boys to have sex in here I'll…" Beca never got to finish what she was about to say for a familiar red head was walking towards her.

"Sorry I missed rehearsals." Chloe joked and wrapped her arms around the smaller girl, bringing her into a hug.

Beca hugged back with a smile plastered in her face.

"Chloe!" Beca breathed.

"Yep, the one and only!"

"How, what…" Beca stammered, never quite giving a coherent question.

"Can't I visit Barden and my best friend?" Chloe asked Beca with her brow raised.

"I mean, argh."

"One of my professors invited me to be part of the workshop he's handling, it's a five-day workshop so here I am." Chloe explained and chuckled as Beca wrapped her arms on Chloe's neck.

"You've gotten touchy now." Chloe hugged the girl back. She missed Beca, so much.

"No, just you, I'm just this with you." Beca untangled herself from the red head.

"Want to go grab something to eat and catch up?" Chloe asked, offering her hand to the smaller girl.

"Sure. Lead the way, Madame." Taking Chloe's hand, they left.

The pair went to a diner not far from campus, they loved this diner, they have the best pulled pork sandwiches and it was just heaven with every bite, they spotted an empty booth and sat there. A waitress wearing a smile approached their booth and kindly asked for their orders. Chloe beat Beca into ordering, two pulled pork sandwiches, fries, a strawberry banana milkshake for Beca and a tall glass of iced tea for herself.

"Before I ask how you've been, tell me how exactly did you know Stacie was bringing her sexual partners at the rehearsal space?" Chloe asked Beca and the smaller girl groaned, it took her two weeks to totally forget that scene, now it all came crashing back to her.

_Beca stood outside her dorm room, fumbling for her keys. "Shit." Beca muttered. She must have left it at the rehearsal space. With a heavy sigh, Beca went back. She just need to get her keys so she can get started with a new set of mix she'll be playing at the radio station for the next week. Hand on the knob, she twisted it and slowly opened the door. Halfway through she saw her keys on the table and that's when she heard a high-pitched moan. A few strides away from the table, Beca saw a pair of feet poking at the side of the table. She had a feeling of what's going on at the back of that table, and her thoughts were confirmed when a guy lifted a girl slamming her on the table, the guy was oblivious about Beca's existence as he was wrapped up with going down on the girl, the girl's head fell back meeting the startling face of Beca, "Beca?! Shi!t" Stacie stood up and pushed the guy she was with away from her. "I just need my keys." Beca muttered and quickly grabbed her keys that fell, thanking the Gods it fell for there is no way she'd touch that table Stacie christened with some random guy, and ran out of the rehearsal space._

"Stop laughing, that was a scarring experience!" Beca said as Chloe's laughter subside into chuckles.

"Sorry, your reaction must've priceless." Chloe said.

"Hardy-har-har." Beca sarcastically replied.

"So what's up with our resident DJ?" Chloe asked as their food was being served. "I know we've been messaging and all, but you know, it's different with asking you in person."

Beca took a sip of her milkshake and replied, "Same old, same old. How's actually living without Bree?"

"Weird, I was used to waking up with a pot of freshly brewed coffee every morning." Chloe then took a bite of her pulled pork sandwich and moaned a little. "God, I missed you pulled pork sandwiches."

"Should I leave and give you two some private time?" Beca joked and took a bite of her sandwich.

"How are your weekly assignments going on for the Bellas?" Chloe asked

"Good, great even." Beca said, playing with the straw of her milkshake. "The girls are much more comfortable working with each other, not that we weren't when you and Bree were here, the girls kind of like, click more now."

"That's aca-awesome. Being a captain suits you." " Chloe beamed at the girl in front of her and gave Beca a wink.

Conversation flowed easily between the two, Chloe telling stories here and there, Beca filling her up with what's happening around Barden and the Bellas. After one satisfying meal, the pair paid the bill, got out and strolled around the campus.

"So how are you and Jesse?"

Beca dreaded that question. She knew she'd have to tell someone sooner or later.

* * *

So what do you guys think? I'll update this fic as soon as I can. And I'm warning you guys, I'm going to be a bit harsh on Jesse in this fic.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys! Here's the next installment of the fic, I apologize in advanced if you want to rip me apart after reading this chapter. Just hang in there, you'll get your answers.

* * *

_A roar of applause filled the whole auditorium as the cast and crew came out from behind the stage, one by one taking a bow in front of the audience, the curtain call ended as the director stood with the rest of the actors and staff and took a bow one last time. People began exiting, some waiting for their friends, others wanting to get a sign from the actors in the playbill they have in hand. Chloe was with the mass of hugging people in the stage, smiles were plastered on their faces. Finally, the month long play was done. It had been months of chaos, rehearsals, receiving calls, giving calls, and a sea of coffee. _

_After graduation, Chloe became part of a theatre community in New York founded by an alumna of Barden; she's been great friends with her after they worked together on a production for their class. Chloe loved the theater, from working behind it to acting. When she first started, she had been placed on the production team. Chloe loved the challenge; she became the production manager, the head of all the committees that'll make the production possible. It had been a rollercoaster ride, the whole team was great, there had been debates here and there, but they got through it. They created a wonderful production and the audience loved it._

_After the play, they went to a bar not far from the auditorium, a production party was on full swing, beers, wine, mixed drinks, and other alcoholic beverages the bar can offer were cradled in their hands, sipping it from time to time. Chloe was holding a beer, contently sitting at a booth with some of the actors and bobbing her head to the music. She was tired and happy, but what she wanted most now is to relax. _

_Chloe went home, darkness met her. She smiled sadly, she missed having a roommate, she's missing so many people right now but there's one that makes her heart clench whenever she thinks about her, Beca. Chloe flicked the switch, closed the door behind her and locked it, went to her couch and just sat there. A few minutes later, her phone vibrated. Aubrey's face and name flashed on the screen. Chloe answered the call._

_"Hi Bree."_

_"Chloe! Congratulations on your production!"_

_"Thanks!" Chloe stood up and went to the kitchen to get herself a glass of water. "Not that I don't want to talk to you now, Bree but I really had a long week."_

_"I know, I know, I need to tell you a news."_

_"News?" Chloe drank her glass of water and went to her room._

_"Yep, but before that, I need to ask you one important question."_

_"Okay, shoot." Chloe flopped down on her bed._

_"Are you really sure you're going back there because you want to study, not because of her?"_

_Chloe answered with a heavy sigh._

_"Chloe, please, don't put yourself in this misery, she has a boyfriend."_

_"I've thought about this, Bree. I really do want to get a Master's Degree. There's much that I need to learn."_

_"Why not just get it from another university then? You can go to NYU, you're already in freaking New York. You won't see her, you won't get hurt. Chloe, she's the reason you cried for a week, no one ever made you cry." Aubrey said and repeated, "No one."_

_Chloe stood up, sat on her swiveling chair and booted up her laptop. She went through her mails and clicked on an unopened one. "I… Barden's a great university, Bree." Chloe reasoned._

_"And Beca is still there." Aubrey pointed out._

_"I know." Chloe sighed. Reading through the mail she opened, her eyes bulging and a smile spreading on her face._

_"Aubrey!" Chloe exclaimed, "Seems like I'm really going back to Barden." _

_"Wait, I'm supposed to be the one who's bearing the news. So tell me why?"_

_"Professor Kent's having a workshop for the freshmen at Barden; he's asking some of his former students if we could help. All the expenses are paid, so why not. Anndddd…" Chloe trailed._

_"You'll be able to see Beca." Aubrey finished for her. "Fine Chloe, you're still not over that Oompa Loompa, but just so you know, if she ever makes you cry again, intentionally or not, I swear to God I'll literally buy wolves and let them tear Mitchell in tiny bits._

_"No need to be brutal, Bree." Chloe smiled, "So what was the news you were going to tell me?"_

_"Remember the scholarship you sent?"_

_"Yeah, but I doubt it I'll get that."_

_"Well, you got it! It'll cover up your tuition fee even board and lodging and, monthly allowance."_

_"I got it?" Chloe asked eyes wide with excitement. _

_"Yep, so you got to get your shit together Beale."_

_"I will Bree, besides, she has a boyfriend. I can live with just being her best friend."_

_"Alright, I'll just text you the other things you need to accomplish then you can go take that Master's you want."_

_"Thanks, Bree."_

_"Bye, I love you."_

_"I love you too."_

The question hang between them, Chloe's brow raised a little and asked, "Are you two having some problems?"

Beca's hand instinctively touched her belly and dropped her hand quickly realizing that Chloe must've seen her action. She didn't answer Chloe, she need more time.

"Beca?" The action caught Chloe off guard, sure Beca was closed off but Beca never had a problem with Chloe worming in every little detail of her life.

"We're fine." Beca answered

Chloe knew it was a lie, and then it hit her, what if? She had to ask Beca. She had to.

"Beca, are you pregnant?"

* * *

I know that update is kind of short but I promise you'll get your answers. Stay with me awesome people.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm so sorry it took me so long to update this fic, now, on to the continuation!

* * *

Beca stared at Chloe, she felt her phone vibrate and pulled it out of her pocket, Jess's name was flashing. She turned her back and walked a little away from Chloe and hit the answer button.

"Hey." Beca said.

"Where are you?!" Jesse yelled over the phone. "We're supposed to be having dinner right now, Beca, where the fuck are you?"

Beca removed her phone from her ear for Jesse's voice was booming from the other line, "Shit, sorry Jesse. Where are you, I swear I'll be there."

"You even forgot the place we're supposed to be at, wow, Beca."

"I really am sorry, Jesse. Are we supposed to be at Ricky's?"

"Yes. Be here in five minutes or else." Jesse abruptly ended the call.

Beca's mind began spouting off curses, how can she forget a date with her boyfriend, her boyfriend for fuck's sake, to top it all off, Ricky's was a 20 minute walk from where they're standing, she can get there within 8 minutes if she started running now. Beca quickly pocketed her phone, "I'm sorry Chlo, I'm supposed to be with Jesse right now. I have to go."

Chloe watched as Beca frantically ran, she never even got to say good bye to the smaller girl.

"Bye." Chloe whispered to the air, she didn't know what to feel, what's going to happen now if Beca is pregnant? How's she going to deal with being in love with someone who has a boyfriend and possibly a pregnant girl? Then she remembered what she told Aubrey before heading back to Barden, "_I can live with just being her best friend_". Whatever Beca was not saying, Chloe was sure she'll tell her, "Just give her time, she trusts you, she'll tell you whatever it is." She repeated in her head again and again as she heads to the hotel she's staying at with the rest of her colleagues.

Beca reached the dorm room she's sharing with Kiimy Jin, after two semesters, Beca and Kimmy Jin began being civil with one another, Beca found out her roommate wasn't that bad, they just got off in a rocky start. Beca turned the knob thanking Kimmy Jin forgot to lock it, again, and winced in pain as she accidentally placed her weight on her twisted ankle. She hobbled inside their room, her roommate sitting on a swiveling chair, her laptop and books in front of her. She hissed in pain trying to balance herself, how she walked those flights of stairs to reach their room was something, and brutal, she had to stop once awhile before trudging back up. Kimmy Jin looked up and saw her roommate half hopping and limping towards her bed. Kimmy Jin stood up and made her way to the brunette.

"How many flights of stairs?" Kimmy Jin asked as they made their way towards Beca's bed.

"Huh?" Beca replied, sitting on her bed and reaching for the lace of her boots and removing it.

"Either you twisted that ankle of yours while skateboarding which I highly doubt because I don't think you have a skateboard." Kimmy Jin said as she helped Beca removed the boot from her injured foot, Beca wincing in pain as Kimmy Jin removed it. "Or you tripped on a rock or something but that's also not plausible, sometimes you walk so slow to trip on something, so I'm left with you falling down, I guess four flight of stairs, give or take.

"How many murders have you solved with you deduction skills, Sherlock?" Beca tried flexing her twisted ankle and cursing in pain. "Thanks for helping."

"We should put an ice on that, it looks really swollen." Kimmy stood up and opened Beca's cabinet and got the brunette's towel and shower caddy. "I'll help you go to the showers and have you back here, it must've took you an hour to climb those stairs. Come on."

"It took me about 40 minutes to get from Ricky's to the front of our building." Beca said as she gathered some change of clothes while Kimmy Jin supporting her, "And I guess 15 minutes to climb those stairs."

"Why didn't you call your boyfriend for help?" Kimmy Jin asked as they threaded through the hallway, stopping in front of the showers.

"I won't be long, are you sure you're okay with waiting for me?"

"It's not like I have a choice." Kimmy Jin smirked, "No worries. Just don't be too long."

Beca smiled and muttered thanks to her roommate, going in one of the stalls, she began to wash herself. It had been a long day and she left Chloe with unanswered question.

It only took her 10 minutes to be done, she changed into a comfy boxers and a loose v-neck shirt. Beca placed her worn clothes on her right shoulder and her towel on her left. Carrying her shower caddy, she limped out and saw Kimmy Jin sitting on the floor.

"That was fast." Kimmy Jin stood up and stood beside Beca, taking the shower caddy from her, she placed her arms around Beca's shoulder supporting the brunette's weight.

"You're in your sleeping wear already, it's only half past nine, and usually you're still out by this time." Beca said as they walked back to their room.

"I have to study for an exam on Monday." Kimmy Jin explained as she reached for the door knob and helped the brunette enter, "So I showered early and changed into something comfortable."

Beca placed her clothes on a hamper beside her closet, setting her shower caddy inside her closet. They reached Beca's bed and Kimmy Jin slowly sited Beca on the brunette's bed.

Kimmy Jin went to her closet and grabbed a cardigan and purse. "I'll just buy the ice, do you need anything else?"

"No, thanks." Beca reached for her laptop sitting on her desk. "I'll just start my paper while I wait for you. Thank you, really, dude."

"Isn't that the paper due later at 4:00 AM?" Kimmy Jin asked as she reached the door.

"Yeah, he gives us deadlines on the weirdest time possible." Beca replied and searched for her phone. "Hey have you seen my phone?"

"You placed it beside your pillow before we went to the showers. I'll be back with the ice."

Kimmy Jin went to a convenience store not far from their dorm, purchasing an ice pack and four canned coffee. She went out of the store and checked if there are still some stores open, she forgot to have dinner. A pizza place was still open so she bought a box of pepperoni pizza and went back.

After Kimmy Jin left, Beca checked her phone, 3 missed calls from Jesse, not exactly missed calls, she didn't really want to talk to the guy, and a message from Chloe. She opened the message she had from Chloe, it read,

_I had a great time with you, I missed you. _

_Dinner tomorrow? I'll pick you up after our briefing _

_with Professor Kent. Have an easy sleep!_

Beca was about to reply when Chloe's name was flashing in her screen, she pressed the answer button and sighed a hello to the girl on the other line.

"How was your date?"

"Fine."

"Did you get my message?"

"Yeah, but I don't think I can do tomorrow. How about Sunday?"

"Oh, I'm not sure. We'll prepare for the ingress on Sunday night."

"Monday? Up to when will you be staying here?"

"I'll be leaving on Sunday. I guess we'll think of something else. It was really nice seeing you again, Beca."

"You too, Chlo."

"I actually called to say good night to you."

"Thanks, but I still have a paper to do."

"Still cramming? Alright, I won't bother you now. Good night."

"Good night, Chlo."

"And Beca."

"Yeah?"

"I'm here for you, no matter what. Okay?"

"Okay. Bye."

"Good night, bye."

"Bye."

Chloe ended the call. Beca locked her phone and thought for a minute if she'll come clean to Chloe. It wasn't that she didn't intend on telling Chloe, she has every intention to, she just didn't have the guts, for now. For a person who can sarcastically make her way through everything by biting remarks and putting up a badass attitude, her hiding this from Chloe surely dampens that. She has to think this through, but she also needs to be done with her damn paper. Beca placed her phone under her pillow and began working on her paper.

20 minutes later, she heard the door knob being jingled. Kimmy Jin walked in and locked the door. She was carrying a box of pizza, and a plastic of goodies.

"You are aware you just went out in your sleeping wear?"

"Yeah, I do this all the time. The latest time I got out to buy stuff in my comfy clothes is 4 in the morning." Kimmy Jin said as she went to her medicine box and grabbed a bandage and one of her small pillows.

Kimmy Jin wrapped the bandage around Beca's swollen ankle, placed the pillow under her foot, and placed the ice pack on the brunette's foot. "Better?"

"Loads. Thanks, man." Beca said.

"Here, I'm loading you up with caffeine so you can be done with your paper." Kimmy Jin placed two canned coffee on Beca's desk. "Is it okay if I watch tv while you're doing your paper?"

"Yeah sure." Beca opened the can of coffee and drank. Kimmy Jin sat on the floor with the box of pizza in one hand and a can of coffee on the other, and her back resting on the side of Beca's bed. Kimmy Jin opened the tv and clicked through the channels and settled for a documentary about murders. She opened the box of pizza and held it up to where Beca was, "The climb must've exhausted you and burned what you ate. Help me eat these."

"Is this supposed to be your dinner?" Beca asked taking a slice from the box.

"Yep." Kimmy Jin replied and took a bite from her slice.

The voice over from the television, the tapping sounds of keyboards being hit, an almost empty box of pizza, cans of coffee, consumed the room. After finishing her second can of coffee, Kimmy Jin turned the power of the tv off and just listened to the tapping sounds of Beca's typing.

"You didn't answer my question." Kimmy Jin plainly stated.

"What question?" Beca asked and stopped typing, placing her laptop on her bed and grabbed her coffee.

"I asked why you didn't call your boyfriend for help." Kimmy Jin said and turned around so she can see Beca from the floor she's sitting at.

"Oh, I…" Beca answered, "I didn't want to bother him."

Kimmy Jin's thin brow raised, "He's your boyfriend, isn't that the kind of things men like doing, he'll be like saving you from the crutches of being unable to walk properly."

"I didn't want to bother him." Beca repeated while toying the can of coffee she's holding.

"If you're not happy with him, break up with him." Kimmy Jin said as she stood up and gathered the empty pizza box and coffee cans. "I know it's none of my business, but you don't seem to be happy with him. The last time I remember you being happy, and I mean genuinely happy like carefree happy, was when that Chloe girl was hanging out here. Whenever I spot you with Jesse it's like your spending time with him because it's a routine now, and no, I'm not stalking you, I just happen to pass by you guys."

Kimmy Jin threw her trash at a bin and grabbed her toothbrush from her shower caddy. "Besides, Chloe totally had the hots for you and you two look great together." Kimmy Jin added before walking out of the door.

Beca blushed at her roommate's comment. Whatever confusing feelings she had with Chloe back when she was still here was something she just shrugs off; it felt right to be with Jesse at that time. And now Chloe's visiting, Beca needs to sort out her feelings, and with what's happening between Jesse and her makes it easier for her to make a decision; do the right thing, or do what'll make her happy.

* * *

No, I'm not that cruel, we still have a long way to go before we get to the bottom of this *cue evil laughter*. Annnddd, I promise to update this before the week ends *pinky promise*. Leave a review or something, thank you for still keeping up with me and this fic, I love you awesome people.


	4. Chapter 4

As promised, before the week ends, I'll be posting another chappy so, voila! Here's another chapter! Oh, and because you guys have been so awesome and all for still reading this fic and sticking with me, I uploaded another BeChloe fic, do check it out. NOW, ON TO THE NEXT CHAPTER!

* * *

It was past 7 in the morning, Beca was sleeping and Kimmy Jin was stuffing her netbook and a notebook in her bag when she heard three soft knocks on the door. She hurriedly slung her bag on her shoulders, thinking it was one of her group mates fetching her.

Kimmy Jin opened the door "Hey… oh." It was Chloe standing outside with a paper bag in hand.

"Hi." Chloe offered a smile, "Is Beca there?"

"She's still sleeping. She turned in for the night at around 3 in the morning." Kimmy Jin explained as she adjusted the strap of her bag on her shoulder.

"Oh, do you think I can leave this?" Chloe asked as she lifted the paper bag she's carrying. "I bought her breakfast."

"Sure, come in." Kimmy Jin went to her desk and gave Chloe a pen and a post-it note to write on. "Write that it's from you, I once pranked Beca that you gave her something and she got mad at me for a day."

"You have to tell me that story." Chloe said and wrote a note on the post-it,

_Pancake's on me! – Chloe 3_

Chloe placed the note on the flap of the paper bag and left it on Beca's desk. "Come on, let's head out, you are going out, right?"

"Yep, wait a sec." Kimmy Jin stuck a note on Beca's forehead, Chloe read the note the Asian girl wrote,

_Becky,_

_Your Chloe brought you some breakfast._

_Eat up and don't walk so much, you're still_

_prolly sore._

_KJ._

Chloe smiled to herself as she read the words "Your Chloe".

"What happened to Beca?" Chloe asked as they left the room.

"You mean the 'you're still prolly sore' part on the note?" Kimmy Jin asked and Chloe nodded her head.

"She fell down the stairs yesterday."

"What?! Is she okay? I mean I know she's not she fell down the stairs but is she okay? Why didn't she tell me that yesterday? What happened?" Chloe rambled on.

"Woah, one question at a time!" Kimmy Jin exclaimed as they went out of the building. "The sprain's not that serious, her ankle's swollen but we took care of it yesterday. I don't know the whole story of her getting that injury, I just kinda guessed that she fell down the stairs, you should just ask her, I know she tells you everything."

"No, not everything." Chloe said, "I mean, I called her yesterday night, she should have at least told me something happened to her."

"Oh, maybe she didn't want to bother you or something. I asked her why she didn't call her boyfriend for help, she said she didn't want to bother him. Besides, you know how that woman hates asking people for help."

"Well how about you, she doesn't seem to have any problem with you helping." Chloe said as a bit of jealousy can be hinted.

"Don't get jealous, Chloe." Kimmy Jin smirked. "I have a boyfriend and I'm not into girls, Beca's all yours."

Chloe stopped walking, jaw hanging wide open, "What?" Chloe asked as she kept up with Kimmy Jin.

"It's not like she had a choice yesterday." Kimmy Jin explained. "Why are you here anyway?"

"I was invited to help with a workshop, I'm heading to the other side of the campus, you?"

"Same."

"Oh, cool. Now I can hear the story when you pranked Beca."

"Don't tell her I told you the story."

_Kimmy Jin racked her brain for a prank that would get back for what Beca had done to her on the day of her birthday. Beca had miraculously found out that Kimmy Jin was afraid of spiders, really, really afraid of spiders, so the brunette told her three days before her birthday that she saw a big-assed spider crawling somewhere in their room. Of course Kimmy Jin knew Beca was joking for the brunette had an evil smirk on her face when she was telling her this, but she still had an uneasy sleep after Beca told her that. Beca then bought a plastic spider which surprisingly really looks like the real thing and bought a pack of a spider web Halloween decoration. On the day of her birthday, while Kimmy Jin was sleeping, Beca taped the spider web, making sure that it was near her roommate's face and placed the plastic spider on the middle. A shrieking Asian girl rolled off her bed, desperately trying to get the fake spider web off her face, a laughing brunette can be seen doubling over at the other side of the room. _

"_Don't worry, that's fake." Beca said, "And happy birthday, roomie!"_

_"Not funny at all, Mitchell." Kimmy Jin glared at the smiling girl. "I'll have my revenge with you."_

"_Looking forward to it." Beca laughed and handed Kimmy Jin a box. "Don't worry, there are no spiders in there."_

"_Oh no, you open it." Kimmy Jin pushed the box back to the brunette. "If ever there's some more surprise with spiders involving in it, I'll run out of here."_

"_I swear to God, there are no more spiders." Beca said. "Cross my heart."_

_Kimmy Jin was adamant with opening the box, she carefully opened the lid of the box, sighing as there were no spiders crawling out. She got the contents out of a box, a pair of earphones and a laptop sleeve._

"_You are cruel, Mitchell."_

_Beca laughed and removed the fake spider web and grabbed the fallen plastic spider. "Keep this." Beca threw the plastic spider at Kimmy Jin, her roommate shrieking and desperately running from across the room. Beca's laughter rang in the room._

"_Throw that thing away, Beca!"_

"_Fine. Get dress, I'll treat you to some pizza, birthday girl."_

_After her birthday, Kimmy Jin has been thinking of ways to redeem herself back, revenge will be oh so sweet. If there's one thing Kimmy Jin knew about her roommate, it was how close she was with that Chloe girl, smiling to herself, she formed a perfect plan, the timing has just got to be right._

_The weather was gloomy, a rain was forecasted to come, "Perfect." Kimmy Jin thought, all she need is to set up her plan. She placed a pack of Reese's Peanut Butter Cups on Beca's desk with a note posted on it. Five minutes later, Beca entered their room, droplets of rain began dropping from the sky. _

"_Hey." Beca greeted her roommate as she sat down on her swiveling chair and saw the treat and read the note posted on it. "Was Chloe just here?"_

"_Yep, she asked me to give that to you, I think she's visiting someone, she said she's going to have dinner with that person, maybe you can still catch her." Kimmy Jin said and saw the brunette dashing out of their room, she stared at their window and saw the rain pouring hard. "Bingo"_

_Beca entered their room once more, now drenched, "Arrggghhh, why did I believe in you." Beca slammed the door._

"_That's for scaring me to death on my birthday."_

"_This was low, Kimmy Jin." Beca glared at her roommate, got her change of clothes, her towel and her shower caddy, and went out of their room, slamming the door._

"_Whoops, wrong prank, Kimmy Jin, wrong prank." Kimmy Jin muttered to herself and felt bad for what she did. Beca came back minutes later with the same pissed off face. The silence in the room was eerie, the tension was high._

_The morning after, Kimmy Jin bought a cup of coffee and posted a sorry note on it, she went back to their room, thankful that Beca was there, she was in front of her laptop doing her mixes, Kimmy Jin placed the coffee cup beside the brunette's laptop and sat on her chair. Beca grabbed the coffee and smiled. She wasn't angry for what her roommate did, okay she was a little pissed, but after the prank, Beca realized how much she missed the red head._

"_Hey, Kimmy Jin." Beca called out, facing the back of her roommate._

"_We cool?" Kimmy Jin turned around and faced Beca."I really am sorry, I promise to never do that again."_

"_We're cool." Beca smiled and retrieved something from her drawer."Here, catch."_

_Kimmy Jin caught what Beca threw and shrieked as her hand came in contact with a familiar plastic spider, throwing it up in the ceiling only landing on her feet. Beca laughed as she stood up and grabbed the plastic spider._

"_Now we're definitely cool" Beca said and saw her roommate glared at her and smile after._

"So your plan was to fool her that I was here at Barden and get her drenched in the pouring rain?" Chloe asked.

"Yep." Kimmy Jin answered.

"You plan is intricate in so many levels." Chloe said as she smiled at the thought of Beca running outside the pouring rain just to see her.

"So here's me, good luck with your workshop." KImmy Jin said as they stopped outside the door.

"It was nice talking to you, Kimmy Jin, so it is true that you've changed. " Chloe said and smiled at the Asian girl.

"I'm an awesome person now. Oh and one more thing, tell her about how you feel, it's obvious you're head over heels in love with her. I don't really get the point of Beca and Jesse, now Beca and Chloe, that makes more sense. Bye." Kimmy Jin said and turned to her left, leaving Chloe.

Beca woke up at around 9, something was blocking her view. She touched her forehead and peeled off the sticky note. She blinked a few times, trying to get the sleep off her eyes and read the note. She sat up and reached for the paper bag, she smiled as she saw the handwriting of Chloe, and her smile grew wider as she reached the end of a note, a small heart was drawn on it. Careful to not put so much weight on her sprained ankle, she slowly stood up and sat on her swiveling chair, opening the paper bag, she got out the container, the aroma of blueberry pancakes wafted around the room. Beca closed the lid of the container, went to her closet to retrieve her shower essentials and went to the showers.

Beca came back to her room, placed the bandage again on her sprained ankle and ate the pancakes Chloe brought for her, she texted Chloe her thanks after finishing the pancakes.

Before going to sleep, Beca decided that she'll tell Chloe everything that's been happening with her relationship with Jesse, but she has to do one thing before she comes clean to her best friend. She dialed Jesse's number and waited for the other line to be picked up.

"Look Beca, I'm sorry for..." Jesse started but was cut off.

"We need to talk." Beca firmly stated.

* * *

Yay! I got my fic updated on time. Stay tuned for the next chapter. And once again, thank you so much for reading this fic, I got a little something for you guys, I posted another BeChloe fic, do check it out. I love you, awesome people!


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

Yes, I'm sorry if it took some weeks before I uploaded this chapter, I'm sorry for that. Though I do hope you like it. A warning tho, you still need to hold some breath with this one. I'm sorry for that.

* * *

Chloe knocked on Beca's door, she wasn't sure where or if Beca was fine. She wasn't answering to any of her text messages or calls. She just found out hours ago that Beca had an injury, of course she should be worried, Beca's her friend, best friend, right? Chloe sighed, knocking on the door and calling out Beca's name. It was past ten and all Chloe wanted was to make sure Beca was fine. Damn that girl, making her worry like this, but Chloe loved it, she loved worrying about the brunette.

Beca fell asleep hours ago, having to sleep only for around 6 hours, she decided to shut her eyes for a few minutes. She was roused by the sound of the door being knocked; a faint calling of her name can be heard. She got up, flexing her ankle a bit, she headed towards the door. Rubbing her eyes as she twisted the knob and opening the door, a mass of red head met her face.

"Hi, Chlo." Beca melted right into the older girl, careful as to not put all her weight on her healing bandaged ankle.

"You should have told me something happened to you." Chloe said as she let go of the smaller girl and looked over at her sprain. "How's your ankle?"

"Better than yesterday, Kimmy Jin helped." Beca replied as they went inside the room.

"You weren't answering to any of my messages or calls."

Beca picked up her phone on the bed, scrolling and scanning for the unread messages and list of missed calls.

"Sorry, I was asleep."

"Have you eaten?"

"I ate the pancakes you gave me." Beca said and smiled, "Thank you for that again, really."

"I sure bet you would have skipped all your meals just to get some sleep."

"Sleep first then food next."

Chloe laughed and stood up, "Come on, let's go and get you some food."

"Burger King?" Beca asked as she slipped on her flip flops.

"I have a better idea." Chloe held out her hand for Beca to take. "You sure you're okay with walking down the stairs?"

"Yep." Beca replied as she squeezed the older girl's hand, "Positve."

Hand in hand, they went out and down the stairs, "This ruins your reputation with being a bad ass." Chloe said and the pair laughed as they reached the front door of the building. "Shut up." Beca laughed.

"Wait for me in here." Chloe let go of Beca's hand.

"Where are you going?" Beca half-screamed as Chloe was getting farther from her.

"I'll be back." Chloe shouted back at the confused brunette.

Beca waited for the red head, playing with the string of her hoodie. A few minutes later, a red car stopped in front of the building, window of the passenger seat went down and Chloe can be seen driving the car. "Come, get in." Chloe smiled as she opened the door from the driver's seat.

"Where'd you get the car?" Beca asked as she fixed the strap of her seat belt.

"Professor Kent made me do all the errands for the workshop." Chloe made a u-turn as they head out of the gate of Barden. "He lent me this car, that guy has like, three cars."

"After your workshop, ask him if you could have this car." Beca joked.

"I don't think I need a car in New York, I don't want to hassle myself with looking for a parking space near my apartment, besides, I can just commute." Chloe said as they drove their way.

"So where exactly are we going?"

"You'll see."

They drove into the night, passing from one headlight to another. It wasn't until after 20 minutes when Beca saw a bell she's all too familiar with, with bright lights from the establishment and cars, they were sucked into it. Chloe parked the car in front of Taco Bell, a big smile plastered on her face for she knew the brunette would trade one of her headphones for one of Taco Bell's food. They got out from the car and made their way inside, Chloe helping Beca to her feet.

They settled at a table at the far corner backed up from the window, Chloe ordered their food. Beca's smile grew wider as she saw Chloe approaching their table with a tray of food.

"How's being back at Barden so far?"

"Great, great, surreal even." Chloe answered, "I just found out that with the workshop we're having, they freshmen who are part of it will be actually staging a play. So they'll be staging three one acts play and one of those is written by me."

"Dude! That's great!" Beca exclaimed.

"Yeah, so you'll be watching it, right? I'll be the one directing it."

"Totally." Beca assured the red head, "Are you going to force me to call you Director Chloe now?"

"Nope." Chloe said and smirked, "You shall now be calling me, Director Beale. It has a nice ring to it."

Food was consumed and drinks were slowly being emptied. It was then Beca had the courage to tell Chloe.

"Chlo, I left you in a cliffhanger yesterday."

Chloe tensed up, "Oh God, is she okay, is the baby okay, you're not yet sure if she's pregnant, Beale!" ran through Chloe's mind.

"Yeah, so are you okay?" Chloe asked, hiding the nervousness inside, "I'm right here for you, okay?"

Chloe grabbed Beca's free hand, the other playing with the straw of her drink, and squeezed it.

"I'm not pregnant." Beca said and chuckled a little, "But Jesse and I, the relationship we have, or had, isn't okay."

Chloe let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding.

* * *

I'll leave chapter 5 with that first. You'll see chapter 6 soon enough, I promise.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6 **

No more cliffhangers! Enjoy!

* * *

_Three knocks on the door, Beca knew who was at the other side of that door. "Here we go." Beca thought. She carefully walked towards the door, every step felt like her feet weighing tons. She just wants to get this over and done with. She twisted the knob and opened the door, revealing a boy holding a bunch of roses in front of his face. Beca smiled sadly, she can't fall for this again._

_Jesse lowered the roses he was holding, "I'm sorry for what happened yesterday, Becs. I love you" he offered a smile and stretched his hand, meaning to give the roses to Beca._

"_I can't do this anymore, Jesse." Beca said as she folded her arms to her chest, dismissing the roses the boy in front of her was giving. "You went too far. I can't, I can't do this anymore."_

"_We've talked about this." Jesse dropped the roses, anger slowly rising from him. "You know how I get when I'm stressed and when I'm angry, besides, you had it coming yesterday. You left me waiting, Beca."_

_Beca gawked at the explanation the boy was giving her. She held the frame of her door for support, "My fault? Jesus, Jesse! You fucking pushed me from the stairs and left me there!"_

"_Well if you just bothered showing up on time then maybe you wouldn't fall from those stairs, Beca!"_

"_YOU. FUCKING. PUSHED. ME." Beca said, emphasizing every word, spouting it like vile from her throat rising and flowing out of her mouth. "This wasn't the first time you weren't able to control your anger, Swanson."_

_Jesse stood there, jaws set tight, fist clenched on both sides, "So what, you're breaking up with me?" _

"_Yes." Beca said without faltering. "I want an out, Jesse. I want an exit ramp, right here, right now."_

_Silence engulfed the two, it seems like everything was fine with them, with their relationship. On an ordinary day, you will find the two hunched over in front of Jesse's laptop, watching a movie, or sporting earphones listening to the newest mix of Beca. Or you would find the brunette actually laughing to something the boy said. But no, they weren't okay. Jesse had some issues that needs to be dealt with._

"_The first time you hurt me, I let that slide. It was my fault that I forgot our mothsary, but you punched me right in the gut just because I forgot it and I didn't want to have sex with you. I didn't have any sleep that day and you didn't care. I was tired and my head hurts but no, you went ballistic over that fact and actually vent it out on me."_

_Beca stood feeling taller; she wants to let this all out now. Let the gates of the dam down and drown Jesse with what he did to her._

"_The second time you had your "anger management issue" I sported a bruised arm for days. I'm not the girl who will follow your every word, Jesse. I'm not the girl who would quickly submit to your every need. Maybe we are just way too different people. This won't work Jesse. I can't give you what you want. And I can't take of your beatings anymore, may it be intentional or not."_

_Jesse took it all in, he was aware of all of that._

"_I know you are apologetic after every incident, the flowers and chocolates and the movies. But that's not enough. We're just dating and you're already doing this to me. If this is love, then I don't want any of this. We can be friends, but not right away. I just hope you won't treat the next girl you'll have the way you treated me. And for the safety of others, see someone with your anger issues."_

_Beca let out a sigh of relief, there, she said it._

"_And for the record, you weren't even good in bed. Good bye, Jesse."_

"That son of a bitch." Chloe breathed.

"Don't worry he didn't hurt me after that. I slammed the door and he stuck his foot on the edge so I got my little revenge with him." Beca said, remembering the shriek of the boy as the door met with his foot.

"The nerve of that guy!"

"Calm down, Chloe. I'm okay." Beca said as she tried to keep the red head from getting her anger the best of her. "One quick question though, why did you think I was pregnant?"

Chloe took deep breathes, how dare Jesse hurt Beca. He didn't deserve Beca, he didn't. "I'm going to peel that jerk's skin off and shower him with hot sauce and vinegar. Let's see how high he can scream." ran through Chloe's mind after Beca was done with telling her the story.

"I saw you touch your belly, I don't know."

Beca chuckled, "It was a mannerism I guess, ever since he hit me, every time someone will ask me how my relationship with him was doing, I do that."

"I'm glad you're not pregnant, not that I don't want you to be pregnant, just get pregnant on the right time." Chloe rambled, "And I should be mad at you for not telling me that son of a bitch is hurting you, good thing you ended things with him."

"I thought I love him, I think that's the only reason why I allowed myself to look past whatever he did and continue on with what he have, had I mean."

The pair headed out and drove their way into the night.

"Besides, I'm starting to think that it wasn't him I should be loving."

"So who's the person making Mitchell's head swim and heart stop for a few seconds now?" Chloe asked as they reached the gates of Barden.

"That's another story for another day, Beale." Beca said and smirked at the red head.

Chloe stopped the car in front of Beca's dorm building.

"Text me when you get back to your room, okay?" Beca said as Chloe reached out and hugged the brunette.

"Promise. Good night." Chloe let go of the smaller girl and watched her get out, close the door, and walk towards the building door.

Beca was a few steps away from the door and stopped, looking back at the car parked, "I love you, asshole."

Chloe laughed and heartily replied, "I love you too, fucker."

* * *

The story is not yet done, stay tuned for the development of the pair's relationship now that Jesse is out of the picture. I got the idea from HIMYM on the _"I want an out, Jesse. I want an exit ramp, right here, right now." _ part, so yeah.

Thoughts about HIMYM? Let's talk about that on mah tumblr, you can check the link on my profile. So there you have it, Chapter 6. Stay tuned for the next chapter! I love you awesome, people!


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7 **

I happened to notice something while rewatching Pitch Perfect, around the 27:20-27:27 mark, notice how Chloe's breathing was heavy, kinda labored. Beca's singing made Chloe's breathing like that (and don't forget how revealing Beca's shirt in that scene was) aaahhhh!

Anyway, here's chapter 7. Get your BeChloe feels on!

* * *

_**SUNDAY**_

It was past 6 in the evening when Beca stretched her arms up from her sitting position on her swiveling chair, she was finally done studying for her midterm exam on one of her majors, she reached for her phone on the pillow of her bed, 3 messages were unread, and one by one she opened it.

_BELLA BITCHES! Ricky's at 7:30 _

_later, we'll surprise Lily for her birthday._

_We got the cake. Love you,_

_a-ca-bitches! 3 _

_Fat Amy_

_Hey B! Dinner and surprise birthday_

_celeb later for Lily. Don't you dare and_

_set-up a date with Jesse today. We really _

_miss you and your sarcasm while hanging out._

_Cynthia Rose_

_Captain Oh, Captain! Ricky's later. If we _

_don't see you there, Lily will probably burn_

_you, and you wouldn't want that because_

_we know Lily can do that and you're our_

_captain so we'll be screwed at Nationals._

_Bring your DSLR and lappy! See you!_

_Stacie_

Beca smiled as she began replying that she'd definitely be there. She looked at her bandaged ankle and flexed it in circular motions, sighing as it felt way better than yesterday. Their dorm room opened and an exhausted Kimmy Jin walked in.

"Where've you been?" Beca said as her roommate faced her and removed her sling bag and shoes.

"I stayed at my partner's dorm, we had to shoot the sequences for our project which took an awful lot of hours." Kimmy Jin replied and went to her cabinet to get her shower caddy.

"You haven't taken a bath yet, have you?" Beca said, "Phew! You smell from way over there."

"Shut up, Mitchell." Kimmy Jin said and gave a tired smile. "How's your ankle?"

"Way better, thanks."

"Are you going out?"

"Yeah, we're going to surprise Lily for her birthday, you want me to buy you dinner? We'll be at Ricky's."

"No, that's fine. But do wake me up when you get back. I really want to sleep first."

"You sure you don't want to eat first?"

"Sleep first before anything else. Do all you can to wake me up, I have an exam at 11AM. "

"What if I came back at around 1, is that okay?"

"Yeah, just make sure to wake me up, I don't think my alarm will do the trick." Kimmy Jin said while she headed out for the door, "Thanks, have fun."

"Have an easy sleep." Beca said as she watched the Asian walks out of the door.

Beca stood up and grabbed her bag, placing her laptop inside it and zipping it up. She went and reached for her DSLR safely placed on her bookshelf. 10 minutes later, Beca was wearing a blue v-neck shirt under a gray hoodie. She wore her skinny jeans and adjusted the bandage on her ankle. Slinging her laptop bag and DSLR, she went out of the room wearing her flip-flops.

She reached Ricky's at around 7 and spotted Cynthia Rose, Fat Amy, and Stacie at a booth at the far end corner of the restaurant.

"Hey." Beca greeted the other Bellas.

"Hey Oomps!" Fat Amy greeted and scooted over giving the smaller girl a space to seat.

"So no date with Mr. Swanson?" Cynthia Rose was facing Beca and beside her was Stacie who was on the phone. "Glad you made it."

"Yeah, everyone's here. Okay, see you!" Stacie replied to the person who was on the other line of the phone. "Captain! Did you bring your laptop and camera?"

"Yep." Beca said and handed Fat Amy the camera and got her laptop out of the bag and placed it on the table.

"Excellent!" Stacie exclaimed, "Where's the flash drive?"

"Here." Cynthia Rose handed Stacie the red flash drive she fished from her pocket.

"Woah, did you guys made the cake?" Beca said in an astonished voice, sitting on the far end of the table was the cake for Lily, the decorations were surreal, a graveyard with a burning house.

"I'm surprised as you are, I didn't know Stacie loved to bake." Fat Amy said as she took some shots of the cake, "For a person who cares too much of how her nails should look like, this is really a shocker."

"Hey!" Stacie exclaimed, "I'm more than cuticle care, just so you know."

The girls laughed and started the finishing touches for the surprise. Stacie mounted the video Cynthia Rose made for Lily and placed a lighter beside the cake. All was set. A few minutes later, they saw Denise, Ashley, Jessica, and a blind-folded Lily.

Denise and Jessica quickly made their seat, Ashley was behind Lily, she grabbed a chair from an empty table beside their booth and placed it facing the whole booth, she made Lily sit on it and stood behind the seated Asian girl. She whispered on three to the other Bellas, Beca nodded her head signaling to sing their Barden Bella Birthday Song. After three, Ashley removed Lily's blind fold and the whole booth was filled with the Bellas' voice. A rapped made for the birthday girl by Cynthia Rose was thrown into the song. A wide-eyed and smiling Lily can be seen, halfway through the song, Lily beat boxed to the song, leaving the whole group synchronized and laughing afterwards.

"Happy birthday!" The Bellas shouted.

Stacie lighted the candle on the cake, a few seconds later, Lily blew it.

"Thank you, guys!" Lily said, "Really, thank you."

"We're not yet done." Cynthia Rose said and hit the play button on Beca's laptop, a video with everything Lily came to life.

Awwws were heard from time to time from the booth as pictures to pictures were flashed on the screen.

The video ended and the girls all ordered their food.

"Remember your homework for tomorrow guys." Beca reminded the girls, "Tomorrow will be our last day of practice before spring break."

"How about the songs we'll use for Nationals?"Jessica asked.

"Still stuck with what we've been practicing since last week." Beca replied, "We'll get it done this Spring break, how about the choreography?"

"50%. Update us with the whole performance piece and we'll get it done." Stacie said as Ashley, Denise, and Jessica nodded their heads.

The girls were talking about their spring break plans and Lily was telling a story about her Grand Canyon adventure when suddenly she felt a cold metal placed on her neck and everyone seated on the booth looked up their eyes wide open, Fat Amy's mouth was wide open as well.

"What do you want your last words to be?" The person said as she tightened the hold on Lily, "Shame this will be your last birthday."

Lily badly wanted to strain her neck to see who it was when suddenly the girls shouted, "Chloe!"

Chloe laughed and grabbed Lily to a standing position, "Happy birthday, Lily!"

Lily hugged the red head and said her thanks. She grabbed an extra chair and placed it beside hers, motioning Chloe to sit on it. The red head gladly took the seat.

"Now that was an awesome birthday greeting." Lily said as the group laughed and chided Chloe for scaring the Asian.

"What brings you back to Barden, ginger?" Fat Amy asked and took a sip from her glass.

"I got invited to help with a workshop." Chloe said as she grabbed a fry in front of Beca and an indignant "Hey!" could be heard from the smaller girl. "How are you guys?"

"Same old, same old." Lily said.

"With the Bellas, we are literally the same old." Denise said.

"We never got to replace you and Bree." Stacie added.

" We held auditions and we got two great singing freshmen, then two weeks after, they said they had to choose between being in an A Capella group and Theater." Cynthia Rose explained.

"They chose Theater." Fat Amy said.

"But they did say that they'd definitely audition again next year, they just wanted to set their priority first." Ashley said.

"Those two have some great set of pipes." Jessica commented.

"Wait, are the names of those two Jane Pines and Alex Cruz?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah, how'd you know them?" Beca asked.

Chloe laughed and said, "Those two are my actors for my play! Speaking of which, I need your help."

Chloe explained to the girls that she needed people as her production staff. The girls agreed to help.

"I'll tell the exact details tomorrow after your rehearsal, is that okay?"

They nodded their head and caught up with the Red Head. Beca sat there smiling as she saw the red head once more. She sipped her drink from time to time and laughed at the jokes Fat Amy said.

The day came to an end and one by one the girls piled out of Ricky's, leaving Beca behind. "You guys, go ahead." She said as they waved their way out goodbye.

Beca bought her roommate some food to go and headed out for the night, carefully calculating her steps as to not fall down once again from those blasted stairs. A red headed girl stood out with her back facing the door, Beca knew who that back belonged to.

"Hey." Beca said as she tapped the shoulder of the girl.

"Let me get that." Chloe said as she carried Beca's laptop bag.

"So why were you at Ricky's?" Beca asked as they walked through the night.

"Can't I eat there?" Chloe asked and chuckled after, "I wanted to talk to my actors with how they should do this and that. The whole restaurant kinda heard you guys singing, so after my meeting, I went and surprised you guys. Well you weren't because you already know I'm here, but you get my point."

Beca laughed at the red head's explanation and soaked in the presence of her. Tingling sensation came as their hands bumped from time to time, of course Beca just dismissed the thought of it. They reached the front building of Beca's dorm, Chloe said her good night to the smaller girl and gave her a hug before heading back to the hotel. Beca went to her dorm with a lot to think about.

_**MONDAY**_

"Cynthia Rose, you're up first, then Fat Amy, Stacie, Denise, Ashley, Lily, then Jessica." Beca said as she stood beside the piano in their rehearsal place. "Okay, Cynthia Rose."

Cynthia Rose stood up and sat in front of the piano. Hitting the keys and began singing, her voice wafted in the air.

"I can't buy your love, don't even wanna try. Sometimes the truth won't make you happy, still I'm not gonna lie. But don't ever question if my heart beats only for you, it beats only for you. I know I'm far from perfect, nothin' like your entourage, I can't grant you any wishes, I won't promise you the stars. But don't ever question if my heart beats only for you, it beats only for you. 'Cause when you've given up, when no matter what you do it's never good enough. When you never thought that it could ever get this tough, that's when you feel my kind of love."

Cynthia Rose's voice hit all the notes, the girls sat on their chair and watched the woman playing the piano and singing right from the heart.

"And when you're crying out, when you fall and then can't pick your happy off the ground. When the friends you thought you had haven't stuck around. That's when you feel my kind of love. You won't see me at the parties, I guess I'm just no fun. I won't be turning up the radio singing, "Baby You're The One." But don't ever question if my heart beats only for you, it beats only for you. I know sometimes I get angry, and I say what I don't mean.  
I know I keep my heart protected, far away from my sleeve. But don't ever question if my heart beats only for you, it beats only for you. 'Cause when you've given up, when no matter what you do it's never good enough. When you never thought that it could ever get this tough, that's when you feel my kind of love. And when you're crying out, when you've fallen and can't pick your happy off the ground, when the friends you thought you had haven't stuck around. That's when you feel my kind of love."

Cynthia Rose stood up and continued playing the piano, ending the song, "And when you're crying out, when you've fallen and can't pick your happy off the ground, when the friends you thought you had haven't stuck around. That's when you feel my kind of love."

"That's the song that hits right home to my heart." Cynthia Rose said as she stepped away from the piano, "It goes out to my girlfriend. I haven't been exactly showing what I feel about her. But I'm trying really hard, I do. But one thing's for sure is that, I really love her. I do."

Cynthia Rose took her seat, Fat Amy rose and went for the piano as well.

"Alright bitches, prepare to cry." Fat Amy joked and the girls chuckled.

"It's late in the evening she's wondering what clothes to wear. She puts on her make-up and brushes her long blonde hair, and then she asks me, do I look alright. And I say yes, you look wonderful tonight. We go to a party and everyone turns to see, this beautiful lady that's walking around with me. And then she asks me, do you fell alright. And I say yes, I feel wonderful tonight."

Amy wore a smile on her face as she sang every line of the song, her finger dancing on the keyboard, she continued, "I feel wonderful because I see the love light in your eyes. And the wonder of it all is that you just don't realize how much I love you. It's time to go home now and I've got an aching head, so I give her the car keys, she helps me to bed. And then I tell her, as I turn out the light, I say my darling you were wonderful tonight. Oh my darling, you were wonderful tonight."

"That's the song my dad loves to sing to my mum." Fat Amy said, "They're the greatest, I love them to bits and pieces."

* * *

Next chapter will have the rest of the Bellas singing, what do you think Beca's piece will be? Stay tuned!


End file.
